


Serial: The Return

by Basic_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Break Up, Diabetic Sam Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Graphic Description, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Tags May Change, Top Dean Winchester, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Witch/pseuds/Basic_Witch
Summary: Two years have gone since Sam’s worst fear was locked away for good. But Sam is still struggling to let go of the past.Will Sam be strong enough to beat his nightmares. Will Dean be there to help his brother out especially since history may be about to repeat itself.This is a sequel work to Serial if you haven’t read that you should cause it may be difficult to follow the story if you haven’t xx
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the summary sucks but don’t worry I have many new twists and turns lined up to keep all you lovely readers entertained. 
> 
> To all new readers, just so you know I love feedback so don’t be afraid to share your thoughts, opinions or even ideas for the work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading y’all xx

Two years had past since Thompson was taken away by the police. There had been a trail. It was in all the papers and on every channel. Sam had to testify and that created problems of its own. 

For weeks reporters crowded the family, shoving their cameras and microphones in Sam’s face and asking him all sorts of questions about him, Thompson, him and Thompson. Sam was resulted to home confinement. He couldn’t even get to school, He get his work sent to him everyday. Cause everywhere he went he’d get bombarded with press.

Things eventually got less hectic when Thompson made a deal and got life in prison in order to avoid the death penalty. Sam will never forget that day in court. He was angry. That man killed so many innocent people, innocent kids. He deserved death. Sam wished he were dead. 

They were no longer staying at Bobby’s though the old man wasn’t far away he was just down the road. John had pulled some strings and got the boys a flat in town. That had been another fault, John and Sam had a massive argument. John wanted Sam to hunt and Sam kept telling him he wasn’t ready. He’d train occasionally but Sam felt more comfortable in a research position. 

Dean was able to talk to their dad and that’s when John agreed to let Sam stay in town. Dean still went on some hunts. Sam hated those times, he be left alone sitting round the phone waiting for Dean to call. What made it worse was that these times were becoming more frequent. 

Sam was sitting on the sofa flipping through tv channels. Dean opened the door quietly and creeped up behind the sofa “Guess who” he called out while covering Sam’s eyes. “You’re back” Sam said removing Dean’s hands from his eyes. 

“I’d wish you stop doing that, you know it puts me on edge” 

Dean pouted at him with big puppy eyes “Sorry” he said cutely before kissing Sam on the cheek. “So what did you get up to when I was away?” Sam shrugged his shoulders “I stayed in the house by myself watching friends” there was a slight tone to his voice. 

Dean recognised that tone, Sammy was upset over something “I thought about you everyday I’m sorry I didn’t call as much as I should have” Sam folded his arms “You were gone a whole extra week Dean, I was starting to think something happened!” Dean sighed deeply. 

“I said sorry and I did try Sammy but it was tricky I can’t always help it!” 

Sam glared at him “That’s not an excuse! I should be allowed to know if the man I love is still alive!” Dean shook his head “I get that Sam! But let’s not forget who was the one that wanted to stay in town all the time!” 

Dean paused himself. He didn’t want to have this argument with Sam again, especially on his first night back. He took a moment to breathe before sliding close to Sam on the sofa. Going back to nice calm voice.

“Why don’t I take us out tonight huh? I mean when’s the last time we actually got to go on a date?” 

Sam bit his lip thinking about it “Or we can stay here and fight it’s up to you” the younger boy looked at Dean, the emerald colour staring back at him made his heart swell “Okay, but I get to pick where we go” Dean smiled lightly. Sam muttered that he was going to get changed as he stood Dean looked the boy up and down. Sam had gotten taller since he was last home and more slender. Dean stood up following the boy to the bedroom. 

“You sure? We can keep fighting cause I’ve heard angry sex is incredible”

His hand trailed down to Sam’s ass giving it a light squeeze “Don’t push it” Sam said making Dean remove his hand and shutting the door to their bedroom in his face. Dean huffed sitting himself back on the sofa, so it looked like he was going to have to thaw Sam out before he was going to get any sort of action. It was like this every time he comes home. He’s tried to talk to Sam about it only lead to more arguments. 

***

Thompson lay in his cell as he caressed a photo to his chest. He looked at it again smiling at the sweet brown haired boy. Thompson placed a kiss on the photo before tucking it gently under his pillow.

“You’ll get in trouble if they see you with that”

His cellmate muttered. Thompson sat up fully chuckling “Nothing wrong with having a picture of a loved one” the man shook his head “It is when it’s your victim and a kid you perv” Thompson’s mood changed he jumped from his bunk and grabbed the male by the neck slamming him up against wall. The man struggled gripping at Thompson’s hold. 

“You should watch what you say I can make things very difficult for you in here. Don’t you know what i’m capable of?” 

The man spluttered nodding quickly still trying to break free. Thompson finally loosened his grip and looked the young man up and down as he gasped for a breath “How old are you?” He asked curiously. 

“Tw...twenty...nine” 

Thompson raised a brow “You think you can talk to me like that? You got some nerve kid...much like my boy” Thompson smirked to himself before grabbing the young man and pinning him to his bunk. The younger man pined at him “Get the hell off of me you creep!” Thompson ran his fingers through the man’s hair.

He sighed loudly staring down at the younger man. Something wasn’t right. It didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t put his finger on why. It could be his age, or it could of been because it was too easy.

“There was a time I would fuck then kill you without batting an eye but now....”

He trailed off. He wasn’t Sam. He could pretend but what’s the point it wouldn’t feel anything like the real thing. He climb off the younger and back onto his own bunk “I’m saving myself for the real thing”. The younger man looked at him curiously. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way..please. But I don’t think he’ll be up to visiting you anytime soon” 

Thompson shook his head smiling to himself widely “Who said anything about him coming here? I wouldn’t want my honey to see such an awful place. No, I’m going to see him.” The younger man chuckled lightly. 

“Good luck getting out of here” 

Thompson pulled his picture back out from under the pillow “Knowing this is waiting for me out there. I can do anything and I will” Thompson said that was so much surety that it made the younger man fear him just that bit more. 

He had heard the stories about the man and hearing he was going to share a cell with him didn’t really give him any joys. Who knows what he could do to him if he offends him again. Kill him probably.he was broke out of his thoughts when Thompson spoke again.

“I’m gonna get out of here and you’re gonna help me” 

The younger man gulped “And what do I get in return?” Thompson smirked at him. Glad to see he was on board 

“Well get to that but for now, here’s the plan” 

***

Sam wanted to go to the cinema and they both decide on the new horror picture that was out. They sat in their usual seats in the back of the theatre. 

Dean was eating was eating popcorn invested in the picture. Sam looked at him from the side of his eye “Hey” he whispered making Dean looked at him for a second to show he heard him. 

“Remember our first date? How we spent most of the time making out on the floor?”

Sam traced his fingers along Dean’s thigh and kiss his ear gently “Wanna recreate it?” He whispered. Dean stole another glance at him “Eh maybe later Sammy, kinda want to see what happens” he said popping more popcorn into his mouth. 

Sam scoffed lightly collapsing back into his chair rather unamused. So much for romance he thought. Sam didn’t even want to see this film really, he only agreed to it cause he thought they weren’t really going to be watching it. 

The film ended and Sam was just as unamused as he was when it started. Dean drove them home that was when Sam was starting to feel a little optimistic, maybe Dean planned something special for the both maybe that’s why he didn’t want to do anything at the cinema, he was saving it.

Sam blushed lightly at the thought of all the kinky things Dean has in store. As soon as the pair got inside the flat, Sam kissed Dean lightly on the lips. He threaded his fingers through the older man’s hair. Dean moaned in surprise still trying to take his jacket off. 

He pulled back from Sam looking a the boy who was blinking so innocently. Dean knew what he was trying to do “Think I ate too much at the cinema babe, maybe we can do that tomorrow yeah?” Sam deflated. 

He watched as Dean headed to the bathroom. Tomorrow he thought, yeah he heard that a few times before. 

“I’m going to bed” 

He called out to Dean “Don’t you want to stay up a bit and catch up?” Sam shook his head almost laughing at those words “Wouldn’t have to catch up Dean if you texted or even called me!” Dean heard the bedroom door slam shut. 

He groaned rubbing his hands over his face. Well those two hours at the cinema were nice while it lasted. Sam was already in bed fast asleep by the time Dean joined him. He brushed Sam’s hair gently and placed a kiss on his head. 

He knew things weren’t perfect at the moment but they’ll work it out, they always did. Later that night Dean was awake by the sounds of movement.  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he was met with a large glare of a flash light. 

“Sam? What are you doing?”

Sam had the flashlight in every dark area of the flat “Just making sure we’re still alone. That nobody is watching us” Dean sighed. Sometimes he thinks that trail messed Sam up more than actually being with Thompson. Sam had learned about things he wasn’t even aware of. The same went for Dean. 

Like the stalking And the break in’s. When the cops did another search of the cabin they found more cameras. Each had footage of Sam’s time with Thompson and they showed them all at court. 

Every beating, every assault. Even Sam’s break out. “Sammy, it’s okay. He’s locked up remember? He’s never getting out. You’re safe” that didn’t hold up on Sam’s nightly ritual however. 

“No, I have to check I need to make sure we’re alone” Sam did this every night. Especially since Dean started leaving him alone. Those nights he did it twice. If he even fell asleep that is. Dean fell back onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow to block out the light while waiting for Sam to finish.

Eventually Sam climbed into bed after making sure each window was securely locked “Better?” Dean asked but he never got a reply as Sam curled up in the duvet. 

Dean sighed turning away from him, he wondered if Sam was ever going to feel safe again or if this was how it was going to be from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally for another chapter written! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read, I know it’s sucks only having one chapter. Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos! It’s so sweet of you all. 
> 
> Just a heads up there is graphic description of suicide in this chapter so I’ve bracketed the section () for those who want to skip it. 
> 
> I can’t wait to heard your thoughts and opinions of this chapter and what you think so far! 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

Dean groaned as he heard Sam moving about, he looked at the alarm clock “Sammy, it’s seven o’clock” he whined wrapping himself up in the covers. Sam huffed “Some of us have school Dean” he muttered as he shoved books into his bag. Dean sighed lightly as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Want me to give you a lift up?”

Sam shook his head “No I’ll just walk, like I’ve been doing the past couple of weeks and every other time you leave” Dean rolled his eyes as he sat up “Alright I get it you’re pissed! I said sorry! you gonna let it go yet or what?!” Sam stared at him for a moment, Dean could see him grinding his teeth together and his shoulders grow tense. 

“You seriously think that’s all I’m mad about!? 

Dean shrugged his shoulder “I don’t know Sam! Cause all I’m getting is a lot of attitude and a bunch of sarcastic comments! What’s happened to just talking to me!?” Sam bit his lip trying to hold back his tears “How can I talk to you if you’re never here!?” Dean let out an annoyed yell “Oh here we go! back to that again!” Sam wanted to fight back but he couldn’t get the words out so instead there was a moment of silence between them both before Sam broke it. 

“I’ve got to go to school, I’ll see you later” 

Sam swung his bag over his shoulder walking out the room, Dean didn’t even say bye to him and instead sat in silence. Sam closed the flat door. He waited there for a moment breathing deeply and wiping away a single tear that was on his cheek before making his way to school. 

Sam made it to school on time. He shoved books into his locker still feeling down from his earlier argument. 

“Look who decided to show up to school today” 

Sam peaked round his locker door finding his friends smiling at him. He rolled his eyes as he shut the locker “Had to. Dean’s back”. Abbie and Jimmy were the first people he met when transferred after the trial. They had an instant connection and were the only ones who got to know him and didn’t constantly ask him about being a serial killer survivalist 

“That’s good, You said you were starting to get worried” 

Sam chuckled to himself sarcastically “Yeah I guess” his friends looked at one another with worry. “I know that voice, you’ve been fighting with your guy again?” Sam leaned against his locker nodding. Abbie pouted and hugged Sam. 

“I just don’t get it. We used to be so perfect. We barely spent a second apart and now I can’t even tell you the last time he told me he loved me” 

The trio made there way towards their homeroom “I don’t know Sam, you’ve been dating this mystery guy for what? Two years now? Maybe it’s just run it’s course” Jimmy told him. Sam sighed gently. It wasn’t that simple, he and Dean weren’t like normal couples. Not just because the simple fact that they were brothers but because they knew each other better than anyone else they had a special connection. Even if their relationship was crumbling which he hoped it wasn’t, he couldn’t just separate they were family. 

Sam was so busy thinking about his relationship he failed to notice where he was going and bumped in to a strong force “Hey! Watch it!” He called out as he landed on the floor.

Sam looked up under his fringe to be met with some tall jock “You’re the one who bumped into me maybe you should watch where you’re going” The older boy stared down before extending a hand out smirking cheekily. Sam ignored it as he helped himself get up. The older boy handed him his bag. Sam snatched it out of his grasp. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand in stupid places” 

The jock raised his brow, he smiled lightly still looking at Sam as he passed him. Jimmy elbowed Sam in the waist “Dude that guy is totally into you!” Sam scoffed shaking him head. There was no way that guy was into him. Besides, he was in a relationship. Sam took a another look behind him. His eyes catching contact with the jock again. 

Sam quickly turned back round blushing lightly just as the bell rang “You coming Sam?” Abbie asked him. Sam nodded following his friends into the classroom.

***

“Alright, what’s eating at ya?” 

Bobby asked as he leaned on the car next to Dean. Dean looked at him confused trying to shaking his head to avoid Bobby’s question. The man stared at him for a moment. He knew Dean too well. There was something eating at the boy. 

“Kid, I’m no idjit. So tell me. is it your dad?” 

Dean shook his head, taking a long drink of his beer “Is it Sam?” The gruff man asked. Dean’s reaction to his question said it all to him. The man sighed loudly.

“Okay what’s happened between you and Sam?” 

Dean shifted in his spot. He didn’t want to get into this conversation now and least of all with Bobby. How could he even talk to him. Wasn’t like he could just pour his heart out about his relationship troubles. 

“We’ve been fighting a lot, like a lot a lot and I don’t know what to do about it. Has he said anything to you?”

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder “He comes round everyday, twice when you off on hunts asking if I’ve heard from you and I go with him to therapy those days too but other than that he tends to keep to himself. So no he hasn’t” Dean bit his lip. Sometimes he wish things could back to normal. To before Sam was taken. 

But that would mean he and Sam would never have gotten together “I just want things to be okay again” the younger man took another sip from the bottle. “Ever try talking to him bout it?”. Dean laughed loudly as he finished his drink “Don’t you think we’ve tried? We try and it always ends up with one of us walking out or another screaming match”. Bobby stared at the ground as he thought. 

Sam and Dean were never really ones to fight. Even as kids. Any arguments they had, they would make up before the sun went down. This seemed deeper, more personal but they’ve grown up now, they could sort it themselves. Couldn’t they?

“Sam hasn’t really ever recovered Dean, I think he’s trying to find himself again” 

Bobby stated as Dean searched through the cooler trying to find another beer under all the ice “I get that Bobby really I do, but I can’t look after him twenty four- seven, with the nightmares and the ptsd episodes. I just...Sometimes I need a break ya know” Dean twisted the cap off the bottle. 

Bobby understood that. Dean was practically Sam’s primary guardian and yet he was still young himself, he had his whole life to live. Not that Bobby thought Dean shouldn’t look after his brother he knew Dean would always do that but he couldn’t blame the kid needing to blow off some steam every now and then.

Bobby hugged Dean tightly “You know, it wouldn’t do any harm of you and Sam to do a session together” Dean looked at him “You think?” He questioned. Bobby nodded. 

“That monster effected you both in different ways, maybe talking to someone will help you idijts actually you know, talk” 

Dean thought for a moment maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. At least Sam would actually hear him out for once, Dean nodded as he drank making Bobby smile “I’ll phone Sam’s therapist see if he can set it up” Dean didn’t say anything and instead just gave a small smile. Just then the phone rang from inside the house. Bobby huffed placing his beer on the car hood as we left to answer it.

***

Sam was in his chemistry class, he sat in the back beside Jimmy as he listened to his teacher drone on and on. He was suddenly snapped out of his day dream by Jimmy who nudged his shoulder. 

He looked towards Jimmy silently asking him what. Jimmy gestured towards the teacher who was staring at him “Back to earth now Sam? I asked you answer this for us” Sam rolled his eyes looking at the board. He honestly couldn’t be bothered with it “CaCO3” he sighed. The teacher thanked him and continued on with his lesson. 

Sam must of zoned out again cause next thing he heard was the bell. Students started packing when their teacher called out “Don’t forget to check the list for your lab partners and Sam I’d like a word with you” he said that just as Sam was about to leave the room. 

He froze for a moment, Jimmy looked at him making sure he was alright. Sam nodded reassuring Jimmy that he could go before turning towards his teacher “Yes?” He asked politely. The man looked up from his desk. 

“Your assignment that I gave you an extension for, you have it for me?” 

Sam groaned lightly, he had totally forgot about that assignment. He was so behind in his other classes it escaped his mind. His teacher closed his textbook shaking his head in disappointment “I can’t keep giving you free passes Sam. You need to do the work, you’re a bright kid so what’s holding you back?” Sam lowered his head. He clearly wasn’t going to talk.

“I’ll give you to the end of the week cause I know you can do this, if it’s not in by then there will be severe consequences” 

Sam chuckled to himself “Yeah I bet” he muttered under his breath, the teacher stood from his desk “What was that?” He asked. Sam lifted his head smirking lightly. 

“Come on sir, I’ve seen the way you look at me in class. Always trying to catch me out and making me stay after. I know what it means I’ve been down that route before, wouldn’t be he first time my teachers fucked me” 

The teacher was clearly uncomfortable “Sam that’s enough” he warned but Sam didn’t seem to hear him, his mind was filled with with memories of being in class with Thompson “I can make it real good sir, I promise. I’ll be such a good boy for you and no one will ever know” Sam hand flew to the teachers crotch squeezing lightly. 

The teacher batted the boy’s hand away but one look into Sam’s eyes he could see that the boy wasn’t all there, his eyes were glazed over with tears. Each teacher was given a debriefing when they heard about Sam coming to the school, warned about his possible episodes. 

The teacher gestured to his next class to wait outside as he slowly guided Sam over to a chair sitting him down all the time the boy muttering about how good he can be tears streaming down his face “Sam? Sam can you hear me? I need you to wake up okay? Whatever is going through your head it isn’t happening” he looked over to his class.

“Megan, can you go to the office please. Tell them Sam is having a episode, thanks” 

The flashback lasted around ten minutes. Sam wiped away his tears, looking round himself. He was still in class with a bunch of factuality looking over him “It happened again didn’t it?” He asked. The teacher nodded handing Sam a cup of water. 

Sam apologised taking a sip of water “We tried calling your father but he didn’t answer but your uncle is coming to pick up you. Think it’s best you went home for the day alright” Sam nodded he was too exhausted to disagree with them. 

Bobby came a got him from the office thanking the staff as they walked out. 

“Gonna tell me what triggered you?” Bobby asked as he drove. Sam shrugged his shoulders “Dunno, just happened” he replied. Bobby tapped the wheel gently “Kid you gotta start talking” Sam groaned loudly leaning against the window. 

“Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk! That’s all anybody wants me to do! Don’t you think if I wanted to talk I would have done it two years ago?!” 

Bobby glance at Sam “Excuse me? Don’t yell at me kid” Sam felt instant remorse. He didn’t mean to take his frustrations out on Bobby, he was just so drained. Bobby pulled up at the salvage “Dean here?” Sam asked curiously. “He was before I left”. 

“Did you tell him? Why you were coming to get me?”

Bobby shook his head. That made Sam feel better he didn’t want to have the same conversation with Dean, it would probably just led to them fighting about it. Sam headed into the house, noticing a not on the kitchen table. It was from Dean, saying he had work to do else where. Sam scoffed. So now Dean was avoiding him. 

Sam shook his head, he was too tired to be angry “I’m going to rest for a bit” he said. Sam walked up the stairs he headed towards his room just by pure instinct but just before he entered the room he paused. He looked around it, it was like sacred ground. He hadn’t been in that room since Thompson broke in that night. His lip trembled as he thought about that night.

He could recall every single detail of that night right down to the heat of Thompson’s breath in his ear. He moved passed the room into Dean’s at least there he could relax or so he thought. 

Sam curled up on the bed. It smelt like Dean and Sam felt closer to him than he ever did in the past year he wouldn’t think he was in the same town. Sam sniffed as he cried into his pillow. 

He just wanted to feel okay again. 

***

The warden was doing his night rounds. Checking every slot to every cell as he passed through the hallways. 

He peered through another slot and what he saw made his heart stop. He fumbled with his keys, trying to find the correct one. The warden with his shaky hands eventually did so and he rushed inside the cell. 

( One of the inmates had tied some of his towels together and hung himself from the window bars. The warden checked the prisoner over, he had bruises all over his body. The warden couldn’t even get him down before he was hit on the back of the head. 

Thompson grinned widely and he looked up at his cell mate “See told you, you were going to help” he chuckled patting the younger man on the side making his body swing lightly. )

Thompson look down at the warden quickly stripping off his clothing and changing into it, not forgetting to take his badge an ID card. 

He was working on a sharp time frame and didn’t have time to spare, he changed the officer into his jumpsuit and lay him on his bunk handcuffing him to it. 

“Sleeping on the job officer? Now that’s highly unprofessional” 

He giggled to himself as he closed the cell locking it behind him. Thompson almost skipped his way through the halls. Cops were so stupid, they see the uniform and ask no questions. 

Thompson sneaked past the rush of men as eggy headed towards his cell, obviously word for around about his little work of art but he was too busy to focus on that. 

He had one goal right now and he was going to make sure he completed it. He walked through the prison gates as if it was some public area. He did have some complications on the way but he was quick to dispose of them thanks to his make shift shank he’d been working on. 

He hot wired a close by truck, smirking to himself has he drove passed the gates. 

Dean better get ready cause Sammy’s rental agreement was just about to expire.


End file.
